


Damn That Coffee

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bad Decisions, Caffeine Addiction, Coffee, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Coffee gets Kathryn Janeway into trouble.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Damn That Coffee

"Yes, let's check it out. Tom, take us down to warp four," she said as she stood in the middle of the bridge. 

Captain Janeway faced the pink, green and yellow flurry that looked like a self-contained lightning storm on the viewscreen. 

"Aye, captain," he said.

Chakotay was standing next to her with his hands on his hips and said, "Well, this is new, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is, but let's not get too close to it."

He nodded and started to move towards his seat. She followed and then stopped. He noticed her stop and looked at her. In an instant, her eyes closed and she crumbled towards the floor. He could barely catch her before her head hit the deck.

"Captain?!" He exclaimed to the body in his hands.

Tom was right beside him in a flash.

"She's breathing. Her pulse is shallow and she's pale. She should be fine but she needs to go to sickbay."

"Bridge to the Doctor."

'Doctor here.'

"Lock on to the captain's commbadge for emergency transport."

In a ray, she disappeared and soon Chakotay was on the turbolift.

...  
Once in sickbay, Chakotay quickly asked, "What happened?"

"She fainted."

"That's it?"

"She should be getting up in a minute or so."

"What caused it?"

"Too much coffee."

A bewildered Chakotay said, "Seriously?" 

"Execessive dehydration paired with too much caffeine was the biggest culprit. Her sugar level is low from not eating enough and don't get me started on sleep. I'm surpised she managed this long without collapsing earlier."

"So it's lots of water, juice, food, and sleep. "

"Yes. I'm preparing meals and beverages to her replicator to strickly follow for three weeks. She's off duty for the next two days no matter how much she will fight it ," said the EMH.

Captain Janeway started to squirm and she covered her eyes with her hand.

She groaned, "Why am I in sickbay?Why is the ceiling moving? It's so bright. "

The EMH pressed a hypospray into her neck and a hiss sounded.

"Better?"

"Yes."

Chakotay said, "You fainted on the bridge "

"I did?" She said.

"You don't remember?"

"I remember talking to you about not to close to the anomaly and then a sudden migraine...that's it."

"How many cups of coffee did you have today?" Chakotay asked.

"What? Sorry, I'm still woozy and it's hard for me to process."

"How many cups. Of coffee. Did you have today?" He repeated in a staggered fashion.

"Uhmmm..."

The EMH said, "Or we could just look at the replicator allocations."

Kathryn squeezed her eyes in concentration and answered, "Let's see...five...six?"

"Captain, you're telling is you had six cups of coffee in four hours this morning?" Chakotay said.

"Stop. Shouting," she groaned.

"Six. Six!" He exclained and leaned over her.

"You've seen me drink six, even seven, commander."

"Throughout the course of a day. Not in four hours. Go figure you collapsed."

She focused on the inside of her eyelids still, picturing his expression.

"No caffeine," the EMH said, "and no coffee, either until I say otherwise. You're not going to sneak around decaf. Replicator coffee and chocolate rations are suspended for you."

Kathryn let out a big sigh.

"You can't run on coffee alone, captain," Chakotay said. 

She took her hand off her face and shakily propped herself onto her side. 

"But I needed to stay awake."

"No, you needed sleep and nutrition. We're in safe space again. You need to take care of yourself," Chakotay said.

The EMH interjected, "I've already programmed you meals for three weeks and you are off-duty for two days."

"But-" she started to say.

"No buts, Kathryn. You WILL follow doctor's orders. The next time I have to catch you because you've collapsed it better not be because of DAMNED coffee," he growled in simmering anger and left sickbay in a huff.

Coffee has never defeated her before but it did today.

'Damn that coffee,' Kathryn thought as she closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own rights to Voyager.
> 
> Written 5/25-5/26/2020.


End file.
